1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to CD/DVD authoring optimization.
2. Background Information
In the art of computer systems, many problems involve optimizing data block allocations. For example, in the past decade, performance of microprocessor based computer systems have increased dramatically. In particular, the operating speed of microprocessors have increased from the meager 16 MHz to well over 200 MHz. This trend is expected to continue without abatement. Correspondingly, while not as dramatic, performance of system and input/output (I/O) buses have also improved substantially, ensuring the microprocessors have adequate data to work with and kept busy. However, except for the improvement provided by buffering etc., the performance of disk drives and CDROM (compact disk read-only-memory) drives have lagged behind. Relative to microprocessor performance, the emerging DVD (digital video disk or digital versatile disk) drives are not expected to fair much better either. As a result, users are often deprived of the full benefit of the increased performance by the microprocessors. Thus, further improvement in disk/CDROM/DVD drive performance is desirable, and as will be disclosed in more detail below, the present invention provides the desired improvement in disk/CDROM/DVD drive performance as well as other desirable results, which will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, upon reading the detailed description to follow.